Sergio Bonilla
) |familiares = Héctor Bonilla (padre) Fernando Bonilla (medio-hermano) Socorro Bonilla (madre) Sofía Álvarez (madrastra) |ingreso_doblaje = 1978 |medios = Cine Teatro Televisión |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |wikipedia = Sergio Bonilla }} Futuretrunksdokkanbattle.png|Trunks del futuro en la franquicia Dragon Ball, su personaje más emblemático. Rata Remy.png|Remy en Ratatouille, otro de sus personajes más emblemáticos. Nelson_Muntz.png|Nelson Muntz (Temp. 4 - 11) en Los Simpson, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Jeice.png|Jeice de Dragon Ball Z, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. AntMan-AandW.png|Scott Lang / Ant-Man en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. KaedeRukawa.png|Kaede Rukawa en Slam Dunk (Eps. 1 - 52), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Bud Bundy.jpg|Bud Bundy en Matrimonio... con hijos, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Rocky_Zeo.jpg|Rocky / Zeo Ranger lll Blue en Power Rangers: Zeo y Power Rangers: Turbo, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Leonard.jpg|Leonard en Memento (Redoblaje). TrunksGTdokkanbattle.png|Trunks, adolesente y adulto en Dragon Ball Z y Dragon Ball GT Ryan2_VRT.jpg|Ryan Steele en VR Troopers. jeffrey jeff patterson eldls-lbdb2.png|Jeffrey "Jeff" Patterson en El libro de las sombras: La bruja de Blair 2. YSCR2MickeyAltieri.png|Mickey Altieri (Timothy Olyphant) en Scream 2 (Doblaje original). Will Hunting GWH.jpeg|Will Hunting en Mente indomable. SCR2MickeyAltieri.png|Mickey Altieri en Scream 2 (Doblaje original). PCI4JoeyCrusel.png|Joey Crusel en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 4: El amo de los sueños. Donatellotmnt1.jpg|Donatello en Las Tortugas Ninja. DF1BillyHitchcock.png|Billy Hitchcock en Destino final. Step by Step J.T. Lambert1.png|JT Lambert (Brandon Call) en Paso a paso. SMStarsYatenKou.png|Yaten Kou de Sailor Moon Sailor Stars. Mikun.png|Mikun de Cybercat Kurochan. Nuka_Smile.png|Nuka en El rey león II: El reino de Simba. BangerBECUNI.png|Banger en Bob el constructor: Una navidad inolvidable. Kerberos.png|Kerberos (Forma real) en Sakura Card Captors: La carta sellada Sergio Bonilla Martínez (nacido el 28 de agosto de 1974) es un actor de doblaje mexicano, ha incursionado también en cine, teatro y televisión, es hijo de Héctor Bonilla y de Socorro Martínez. Es conocido en el doblaje como﻿ la voz de Trunks en Dragon Ball Z, GT y Super, Nelson de Los Simpsons desde la cuarta temporada hasta la décima temporada, Kaede Rukawa de Slam Dunk, Remy de Ratatouille y recientemente a Scott Lang/Ant-Man en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. Entrevista a Sergio Bonilla en Radio Espacio Freak.|thumb|220x220px thumb|Creado por Eduardo454. Filmografía Películas Paul Rudd *Ant-Man and The Wasp - Scott Lang / Ant-Man / Giant-Man (2018) *Capitán América: Civil War - Scott Lang / Ant-Man / Giant-Man (2016) *Ant-Man: El Hombre Hormiga - Scott Lang / Ant-Man (2015) Joey Lawrence *La barca - Michael Woods (2001) *Un junior en aprietos - Michael Woods (1999) Otros: *Looking: La película - Patrick Murray (Jonathan Groff) (2016) *Dylan Dog: Dead of Night - Dylan Dog (Brandon Routh) (2011) (versión Netflix) * El escritor fantasma - El escritor fantasma (Ewan McGregor) (2010) (versión LAPTV) * Hermosa locura - Carlos Nuñez (Jay Hernandez) (2001) * Destino final - William "Billy" Hitchcock (Seann William Scott) (2000) * El libro de las sombras: La bruja de Blair 2 - Jeffrey "Jeff" Patterson (Jeffrey Donovan) (2000) * Memento - Leonard Shelby (Guy Pearce) (2000) (redoblaje) * El quinto infierno - Murphy MacManus (Norman Reedus) (1999) * Los Muppets en el espacio - Oficial de seguridad (Ray Liotta) (1999) * Las vacaciones del director - Sugarman (Zachary Carlin) (1998) * Agua viva - Joey Pantucci (Kevin J. O'Connor) (1998) * Águilas de acero 2 - Doug Masters (Jason Gedrick) (1998) * Los expedientes secretos X: La película - Voces adicionales (1998) * Scream 2 - Mickey Altieri (Timothy Olyphant) (1997) (doblaje original) * Turbo: Una Película de los Power Rangers - Rocky DeSantos (Steve Cardenas) (1997) * Jornada del corazón - Tony Johnston (Chris Demetral) / (Jeremy Lelliott) (1997) * Mente indomable - Will Hunting (Matt Damon) (1997) * La niñera inocente - Danny Bennett (Roger Floyd) (1996) * Los Muppets en la isla del tesoro - Langosta Polly (Kevin Clash) (1996) * Pesos completos - Gerald "Gerry" Garner (Aaron Schwartz) (1995) * Napoleón - Pingüi (Stuart Zagnit) (1995) * ¡Qué verano! - Numeros (Isaac Lidsky) (1994) * Matinée de terror - Gene Loomis (Simon Fenton) (1993) * Las Tortugas Ninja La Pelicula - Donatello (Leif Tilden con voz de Corey Feldman) (versión de VHS) (1990) * Archie: Regreso a Riverdale - Jordan Jones (Billy Corben) (1990) * Águilas de acero 2 - Doug Masters (Jason Gedrick) (1988) * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 4: El amo de los sueños - Joey Crusel (Rodney Eastman) (1988) Películas animadas *Ratatouille - Remy *El rey león II: El reino de Simba - Nuka *Un cuento de Navidad - Pinocho y Jack *Bob el constructor: Una navidad inolvidable - Banger Películas de anime Takeshi Kusao *Dragon Ball Z: Los Dos Guerreros del Futuro Gohan y Trunks - Trunks *Dragon Ball Z: La Pelea de los 3 Saiyajin - Trunks *Dragon Ball Z: La Galaxia corre Peligro - Trunks *Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer - Trunks Otros: *Dragon Ball: Aventura mistica - General Blue *Sakura Card Captors: La carta sellada - Kerberos *Warriors of the Wind - Voces Adicionales (Doblaje Mexicano) Anime Takeshi Kusao *Dragon Ball Z - Trunks del futuro, Trunks (adolescente) *Dragon Ball GT - Trunks *Dragon Ball Z Kai: Los capítulos finales - Trunks del futuro (flashbacks), Trunks (adolescente) *Dragon Ball Super - Trunks del futuro Otros *Dragon Ball Z - Jeice *Cybercat Kurochan - Mikun *Gulliver Boy - Comandante (ep. 1) *Sailor Moon Sailor Stars - Yaten Kou *Slam Dunk - Kaede Rukawa (eps. 1-52) Series animadas *Los Simpson - Nelson Muntz (Temporadas 4-11) / Jimbo Jones (s epis. Yemp 2 y 4) / Niño (epis. 289) / Huckleberry Finn (epis. 289) / Voces adicionales (Temporadas 4-9) *Pepper Ann - Mitch *Super Kid - Rockpile *Molierissimo - Quentin *Las locuras de Andy - Li *Bobo y Tonto - PAL 900 *El mundo de Bobby - Derek Series de TV Steve Cardenas *Power Rangers: Turbo - Rocky DeSantos *Power Rangers: Zeo - Rocky DeSantos/Blue Ranger Otros: *El mundo secreto de Alex Mack - Scott Greene (Jason Strickland) (1994-1998) *Qué raro - Clu Bell (Erik von Detten) *Popular - Josh Ford (Bryce Johnson) *Paso a paso - JT Lambert (Brandon Call) *Once and again - Eli Sammler (Shane West) *Doogie Howser - Vinnie Delphino (Max Casella) (1989-1993) *Misterios sin resolver - Voces adicionales *Looking - Patrick Murray (Jonathan Groff) *VR Troopers - Ryan Steele (Brad Hawkins) *Eerie, Indiana - Marshall Teller (Omri Katz) *Saint-Tropez - Louis (2ª voz) (Roméo Sarfati) *Academia de modelos - Eduardo (Philippe Bernard) *Matrimonio...con hijos - Bud Bundy (David Faustino) *Parker Lewis, el ganador - Jerry Steiner (Troy Slaten) *Boardwalk Empire - James "Jimmy" Darmody (Michael Pritt) *La familia Salinger - Griffin Chase Holbrook (Jeremy London) *Las aventuras de Pete y Pete - Mancha Axilas (Eric Kushnick) *La tercera roca del Sol - Tommy Solomon (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) *Flipper - Voces diversas Miniseries *Las nieblas de Ávalon - Arturo (Edward Atterton) Videojuegos *Fable III - Elliot *Kinect Sports - Locutor en SuperPortero *Kinect Rush: Una aventura Disney Pixar - Remy *Star Wars: Battlefront II - Voces adicionales Cortos *Tu amiga la rata - Remy Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Audiomaster 3000 *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Intertrack *Labo *Lola MX *LAS Dubbing *Made in Spanish *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A *Prime Dubb *Producciones Grande (desde 2018) *Taller Acústico S.C. *Voltaic Studios México Filmografía como Actor Televisión mexicana *La otra cara del alma (2012) ..... Abel Cifuentes *Al Caer la Noche (2011) ..... Saúl *Bajo el Alma (2011) ..... Emiliano *Vidas Robadas (2010) ..... Padre Juan *Pasion Morena (2009) ..... Chucho *Encrucijada (2009) .... Alvaro Díaz *Capadocia (2008) .... Yuppie *Alma legal (2008) .... Gilberto *Se busca un hombre (2007) .... Alex Morán *La otra mitad del sol (2005) .... Alfonso 'Poncho' *Tal para cual (2002) *Cuentos para solitarios (1999) .... Leonardo *La vida en el espejo (1999) .... Julio Escandón Jr. *La gloria y el infierno (1986) .... Miguel de niño Películas *Las armas del alba (2013) .... Arturo Gamiz *Crímenes y TV (2012) *La esperanza de la Navidad (2006) .... Carlos *Mónica y el profesor (2002) Cortometrajes *La casa invita (2009) *Entre líneas (2009) .... Ricardo *La final del 81 (2006) *La crisalida (1997) *Bodas negras (1994) Documentales *El caso Molinet (1993) Trivia *Sergio Bonilla y Victor Ugarte han trabajado juntos en 2 proyectos importantes: **En Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT y Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters, Sergio interpretó el papel de adulto, y Victor el papel de Goten, cuando este también era adolescente y adulto. **En la película animada Ratatouille donde Sergio toma el papel principal de la rata Remy mientras que Victor toma el papel de Linguini, aunque en esta película los personajes nunca hablan entre si. *Sergio Bonilla y Óscar Flores comparten tres roles: **En Slam Dunk, Sergio interpretó a Kaede Rukawa en los primeros 52 episodios pero tras el cambio de dirección, Óscar tomó el personaje desde el episodio 53. **En Dragon Ball Z, Sergio era la voz base del Trunks del futuro en la serie de anime y en la mayoría de las películas animadas derivadas excepto en la película Dragon Ball Z: El poder invencible, en donde al no llegar a un acuerdo económico con la empresa de doblaje Intertrack junto con los otros actores de doblaje del elenco original porque esta película iba a salir en cines, Óscar lo sustituyó en el papel. **En la película El escritor fantasma, ambos actores interpretaron al protagonista en los 2 diferentes doblajes que tuvo el filme. Sergio lo interpretó para el doblaje de LAPTV para TV, mientras Óscar lo hizo en el doblaje de Summit para DVD. *El último trabajo activo en el doblaje fue Los Simpson como Nelson Muntz hasta la temporada 11, durante la temporada 12 fue reemplazado por Moisés Iván Mora, pero participó hasta entonces en el episodio 289 en personajes que se relacionen con Nelson. Desde 2001, el actor hace doblaje de manera ocasional. *Es amigo cercano del actor de doblaje René García desde el doblaje de Dragon Ball Z según una entrevista que le hicieron a Sergio en Junio de 2013 y se encuentra en este mismo artículo y en Youtube. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1970 Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA